Breaking The Habit
by CarthageGuardian
Summary: One-shot Songfic, UxY. R&R please.


**So, this is my first Songfic. I really like this song and the idea just popped in my head. Hope you like it! R&R please!**

**Yeah, I (unfortunately) don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters nor the song this fic is based on.**

* * *

Ulrich was sitting on his bed, alone in the room. Odd had left for the small vacation, and took Kiwi with him. This gave him time to think. Back against the wall, he turned on his music player. The first notes of his favourite song were released.

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

Memories consume… the memories I would gladly repeat, that I would do anything to re-live. All circling around the same person.

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room  
****  
Unless I try to start again**

No, I'm not safe here. Not without her anyway.

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**'Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

Always battling. Against Xana, against Sissi, against William. It was like they were constantly conspiring against me. Against us.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

Neither do I. Why? What's the reason, like he says, to scream, to fight? And why can't I say it? I had more than a handful of opportunities, but never took them.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit **

**Tonight**

_My habit… I have to break it too…_

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

I turned the player off, closed the door and grabbed my cell phone. Taking a deep breath, I typed a number I knew too well.

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

My cowardice told me to hang up. _Quickly, before she answers! _In the middle of my confusion, a soft voice greeted me.

"_Yes, Ulrich?"_

"C-can you come here? I… I got something to tell you."

"_I'__ll be there as soon as possible." _She hung up. No turning back now.

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**'Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

I got fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes of desperate confusion, walking back and forth in the room, to think what I was going to tell her.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So, I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

** Tonight**

A soft knock made me snap. On the other side stood the most beautiful girl on Earth. Yumi entered, her shiny black hair waving behind her, and sat down on my bed. I sat down beside her and started talking.

**I'll paint it on the walls**

**'Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

I spilled everything very naturally and easily. How I felt about her, how I hated my coward self for not telling her earlier, how I would scream to the world how happy I would be if we were together.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

"I was confused, but now I know how to express my feelings. I fight for you, and without you I'm incomplete." I was feeling a bit stupid. I talked for a very long time; opening up to someone like this was somehow uncomfortable. However, she closed to me and kissed me in the lips.

"I feel the same way, believe me." A feeling of peacefulness invaded my spirit, as I pulled her close for another kiss.

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So, I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit **

I lied on the bed, my arm wrapped around Yumi's waist. She looked amazingly beautiful while she slept. I felt proud of myself. After doing this, it was like I could do anything. A smirk appeared on my face while I fell to slumber.

**I'm breaking the habit **

**Tonight**


End file.
